Birthday
by WulveNight
Summary: It's Klaus' birthday and Leo has figure out what kind of gift he wants to give. Minor Fluff. One-shot.


**_Birthday_**

* * *

"Hmm? Birthday?" The teen repeated as he looked over towards the raven-haired lady.

"Yes. It's Klaus' birthday tomorrow and we set up a surprise party. So don't forget your gift." Chain instructed as she raised a finger before disappearing.

"W-Wait a second!" The photographer called out as he reached a hand to where the woman had once stood.

"It's late in the afternoon and I don't even have a clue what to get him." Leo spoke to himself as he got up from his couch and rubbed the back of his head.

The teen had stepped out of the building as he began running throughout the streets. His head swung from left to right as he scanned the shops he had passed. Knowing he had reached his limit, the brown-haired male slowed his pace until finally coming to a stop as his hands held onto his knees and he panted heavily.

Leo gave one more look around for a shop that could hold something the leader would like as it dawned on him that he had passed by this district twice.

His eyes roamed for another moment before a glint of a colour had caught his attention. The youth swung his head towards the direction as he stared at the shop for a while and stood up straight.

"That's it!" The male exclaimed before running towards the said shop.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

"Happy birthday!" The group shouted as they had jumped from their hiding spots and the lights had flicked on upon the entry of the leader.

The man held a surprised expression as many party poppers were shot in the air and streamers strung around his crimson hair. From the view of the room, streamers were put up as balloons from an array of colours were tied together. Tables were set up in rows with foods and drinks placed down from many different ranges.

The leader of Libra turned to his butler who held a tiny smile.

"Did you know about this?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe." Gilbert replied playfully. The former gave a distrusting stare before turning back to the crowd with a sigh and a smile as he shook his head.

The party raged on as many pulled the man towards the specially placed seat. Some members exchanged greetings whilst others sat down quietly. The group shared stories and laughs as the food went around.

Soon enough a karaoke competition was held, as many jumped onto the built stage with red curtains in the backs and the lights had switched off, leaving only the ones shining upon the stage. Group by group, each went on stage and sung a song as it wasn't any different than any other Libra parties.

* * *

A few hours had passed before the cake was quickly brought out from the kitchen as many candles adorned it. Strawberries were cut and placed upon the cake as the pieces encircled the top with candles placed in between each. In the centre of the cake, it held the name of Klaus in red writing and the symbol of Libra just above it.

"Well, make a wish." K.K. instructed whilst leaning over with a camera in hand.

The red-haired man silently abided to it and leaned towards the dessert. The man gave one blow as it was enough to blow away all the tiny flames. The lights quickly switched back on as many cheers came and a round of applauds afterwards.

"Alright! Let's move onto the gifts!" Steven spoke up from behind the crowd as everyone nodded and went to retrieve their gifts.

Many lined up as they handed their gifts one by one. The brown-haired teen watched at the very end of the line as each gift got more and more fancier than the last. Each one received, a part of the youth's soul had broken down.

By the time the person in front of Leo had his turn, the newest member was releasing small squeaks of a dying soul. Maybe it was just his pet monkey hiding inside his clothes, but it didn't matter as it had been his turn. Once the youth had stepped up, the tension ran to him as he could tell. Each and every member, including Klaus, were focusing on him.

"Hello, Leonardo." The man greeted.

"Umm… Hi…" The teen spoke in a short and nervous manner as he hid the present behind his back, flushing from the embarrassment.

A moment of silence passed before the photographer had held out the gift. In his palms, the youth carried in his fingers a bouquet of red roses as he held them in front of the man's face, making him flinch backwards a few millimetres.

"H-Happy Birthday, … I was told red roses… symbolises respect and gratitude…" Leo explained as his head sweated and his hand shook vigorously.

Klaus observed the plants for a moment before reaching out towards the gift. The man took in his hands as he had a small whiff of it before holding straight.

"Thank you, Leo." The red-haired leader thanked as he held a smile even brighter than the ones before and reached a hand out towards the teen's head. The entire room seemed to rain with flowers as everyone watched the sight before giving cheers once again.

Once finished, the youth stood back up straight as Klaus glanced at the flowers once more and turned back to the younger male.

"You know, another meaning for red roses is love." The bespectacled man stated as all the laughters and cheers had dropped dead, silent. Everyone gave a blank stare and a small wind blew between the group and the leader.

Leo, who was affected the most, flushed a deep red matching the man's hair. The older male held an expectant smile as he looked up to the youth. The teen looked back with an irregular grin as he spoke in the same manner as before.

"W-W-What a c-coincidence…" Klaus chuckled before standing up from his position, making the younger male take a step back.

Without any hesitation, the red-haired man stepped forward as he closed the gap between them and lowered his head to the youth's, crashing their lips together.

The sounds of plates and cups crashing down onto the tiled floor had filled the room as they witness the view. Leo, who had blanked out at the moment of contact, returned to his senses as he was paralysed by the action.

The older man held the kiss for a moment before pulling back with an innocent smile adorning his face.

"Now this is a day I'd acknowledged that I had been born on." The leader stated as he placed a hand on the photographers cheek.

Another wind of silence blew upon the party as they blinked to rewind on the scene.

"EEEHHHH!?"

The teen soon fell back as he landed upon the floor, unconscious. Klaus bent down on one knee with a mixed look of worry and confusion whilst the rest of Libra stood quietly in the field of broken glass.


End file.
